star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jai Maruk
Jai Maruk, nicknamed Hawk-bat, was a Human Jedi Master of the Old Jedi Order, living during the final period of the Galactic Republic. He also served as a General in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. He was the master of Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy, nicknamed Scout. Biography Early life A male Human native from the planet Druckenwell, Jai Maruk was discovered by the Jedi at a very young age. Seeing that he was connected to the Force, Jai was brought to the to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and started his training in the ways of the Force. After passing his Jedi training, Jai attained the rank of Jedi Master by the time the Clone Wars occurred. As the war started, Jai Maruk served in the rank of General in the Grand Army of the Republic and led a number of clone troopers through several battle fronts in the galaxy. Clone Wars Mission on Vjun After the Battle of Geonosis in 22 BBY, Master Maruk was in a reconnaissance mission somewhere in the Hydian Way, and almost lost his life when he came face-to-face with Asajj Ventress on the planet Vjun. Beaten by the powerful Dark Jedi, who had imposed a severe scar on the cheek, Maruk was ready to become one with the Force like many others before him, only to be saved by Count Dooku, who sent him back to Coruscant with message of peace. After a few days of travel in a vessel as bad as him, Master Maruk then returned to Coruscant where he delivered his ship to chief engineer Boz Addle off and headed to the Jedi Temple. There, he presented his report to Mace Windu, Ilena Xan, and Grand Master Yoda, including the surprising intentions of the Count's message of peace. During the Jedi Apprentice Tournament, Yoda bet Master Maruk that Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy, nicknamed Scout, would win the tournament, but Jai Maruk was convinced that Scout will have no chance and agreed. Much to Jai Maruks displeasure, Scout won the tournament and became his Padawan. However, the Jedi Master had neither the time to challenge this decision or recover enough from his latest misadventure. Last Mission Eventually, Maruk and his padawan accompanied Yoda, Jedi Master Maks Leem and his apprentice Whie Malreaux on a secret return mission to Vjun to confront Count Dooku. But despite this, they never reached Vjun. During a stopover on Phindar, the Jedi were indeed trapped by a battalion of Battle droids led by Asajj Ventress, and Jai Maruk must therefore confront the Dark Jedi once again. Jai Maruk fought against the battle droids first, and managed to defeat them. After watching Master Leem been slain by Ventress, Jai fought against the deadly assassin in a hard-fought rematch. During the fight, Jai was nearly close in embracing the dark side, but was able to resist the temptation until he was fatally slashed on the abdomen by Ventress. Before passing, his padawan clambered to his side and begged him not to leave her and, with his last breath, Maruk promised that he never would and truly accepted her as his padawan. Personality Jai Maruk was far from being a Jedi following the rules of the Code to the letter, and was not an example to follow for Padawans. As he admitted himself, the native of Druckenwell was often quick to anger and resentment, do not forgive easily, and greatly enjoyed the sight of a pretty woman. Yet no one could doubt his loyalty to the Order. Appearances *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' Sources *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Category:Humans Category:Jedi Aces Category:Jedi Generals Category:Jedi Masters of the Old Jedi Order Category:Males Category:Residents of Druckenwell